


young blood at last

by Larissaloki



Series: yautja steve [1]
Category: Marvel, Predators (2010)
Genre: Gen, Yautja, Yautja!Bucky, human deaths, it is predators so death is expected, take caution if squimish, yautja!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: Steve is finally trying to catch up with his peers, advancing in the yautja ranks. he just has to do his first tests of many.





	young blood at last

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small snippet of pre-serum steve but yautja style, all yautja info i use i get from other sources. i love me some yautja bois!

Keeping as still and silent as he can, Steve watches his prey below; stumbling about the jungle-covered world that it’s been taken to. 

This world was a favourite for the Yautja, super predator clan members go out and find the game on various other planets, each being within the game is usually something dangerous in some way. Humans were a favourite, their cunning and adaptability make them an interesting species to test new tech and tactic on. 

For Yautja, Steve was considered small for his species, Bucky was easily 7 ft tall, 7ft 2 the last time they checked. Steve was more human-sized. Just barely scraping 6ft tall, muscles still developing due to being sick a lot as a youngling, it was only his clan’s protective care and advanced technology that he made it become an unblooded male. After today, he’s hoping to take his place among the young bloods. Finally on his way to becoming a full-fledged hunter; a blooded like Bucky. 

If he’s to impress Peggy, an amazing female hunter of their clan, Steve needs to advance in the ranks quickly otherwise she will never look in his direction. 

Analysing the human below, Steve follows it from high in the tree, the human below is a Russian soldier from earth, arguably one of the most dangerous forces on that planet. Steve had claimed the Russian as his prey early on, dangerous and a challenge for his first kill, but he’s hoping it will garner him some attention from the feisty Peggy. 

The human is on high alert now after being separated from the rest of the humans, in it hand is some kind of human gun that Steve has never seen before, he recalls Bucky’s warnings earlier that while the humans had primitive tech- they would still cause damage. 

Steve had to plan his attack perfectly, strike at the most opportune time and make it quick. 

To the side, Steve passively notes that Bucky is watching from another tree. Eating some meat from his own kill from earlier. A female killer that Bucky had tracked down, stabbing his wrist blades through her chest in a quick kill before tearing her head and spine clear from her body. Said skull bagged and attached to his hip to clean later to add to his trophy collection. 

Carefully taking out his own shuriken, the wicked shape blades extending out in his hand as he prepares to throw it. 

Taking aim, Steve breathes slowly as he clears his mind, steadying his hand before letting the shuriken fly. His aim true, the shuriken cuts cleanly through the humans left leg, lodging finally in a thick tree trunk. 

Allowing himself a small click of victory, mandibles flaring in triumph under his mask; Steve jumps down from his perch and makes his way to his screaming prey, unsheathing his own wrist blades as he stalks forward. Letting his camouflage drop once he’s in front of the swearing and writhing human, savouring their moment of horror before thrusting his blade under the chin. Stabbing up into the brain and thus ending the life of the human. 

Finally, his first human kill, officially marking him as a young blood at long last. 

Tilting his head curiously, Steve looks over his now-dead prey, humans have always intrigued him, many others coming back from hunts or missions with a story or two about humans. The ones that have surprised them and have gained respect amongst their ranks, to the few that have died but honourably, providing the Yautja they faced with a good hunt. 

Behind him, Steve hears Bucky approach him, discarding the meat carelessly that e had been nibbling on. Much better food awaited them on the ship anyway. As Steve tears the head clean from the lifeless body to take as his first trophy, he hears Bucky take out a knife to mark his helmet.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr if wanna scream at me under the same username :) if not let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
